


They Say They Never Smile

by FievreAlgide



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FievreAlgide/pseuds/FievreAlgide
Summary: The artistic interpretation of David as he contemplates the friendship of Robespierre and Saint-Just. (Old fic repost)
Relationships: Maximilien Robespierre/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	They Say They Never Smile

**Author's Note:**

> First Posted on LiveJournal on July 31, 2006.

They say they never smile… but David found it hard to believe, as he watched Robespierre and Saint-Just, a pleasant smile gracing their lips.

Suddenly, David understood why he had never painted his friends together. They seemed so perfect, in a communion David could only dream of sharing with one of the two. He’d never discover their secret. He’d never pierce through this pure friendship. The artist felt he was looking back in time, into the mirror reflecting the glory of the Ancients.

He could never paint them. Thus was the suffering of the painter: jealousy of the eternal observer.


End file.
